Egyptian Onyx
by Donna Z
Summary: Fala was like an onyx- beautiful, valuable, dark and mysterious, yet cold and infinitely capable of being honed to a sharp cutting edge. please read/review


Egyptian Onyx  
  
Fala paced her chamber, like a panther waiting to spring. Today she had snuck out to the city and attempted to shop in the marketplace. Of course, she could have anything she wanted sent directly to the palace, but there was more enjoyment for her outside of the confinement of the palace walls. Unfortunately, today a lowborn criminal had recognized her for nobility and tried to capture her. Of course, her father's network of spies had realized the situation and now she was locked into her chambers and the man who had tried to capture her was suffocating beneath the Egyptian sands.   
  
Her father had given her a liberal lecture on princessly duty and acceptable behavior. "You are the heir apparent, Fala! If you are hurt or killed or sullied in some manner then the throne will go to your younger sister Hatshepsut, and neither of us really wants that to happen. Behave yourself and you can be Pharaoh. Isn't that what you want?"   
  
If truth were told, Fala did not want to be Pharaoh. She enjoyed wealth and power over others, and she loved mental and physical challenges. However, she didn't want to rule over a large empire; there was too much responsibility connected. Hatshepsut was better suited for the throne; she was less flighty than Fala, kinder, and more thoughtful and responsible. Though Fala didn't like to admit it, as the older sister, Hatshepsut was also more mature emotionally. The two sisters were very close friends and confidantes.   
  
Fala loved her family but hated being royal. She wished she could leave, for she was twenty and at an age where one's own personal whims were more important than values. Running away was unfeasible; she would be caught and returned within a few hours. The Pharaoh had spies around every single corner! Fala was a captive to the throne of Egypt.   
  
But then Fala rebelled. Why not at least try to leave? She could garb herself in black, as though she were a mere servant. The idea seemed disgusting to the princess, for subjects to think she were a mere slave! But then she realized that this was a realistic escape plan. She packed a tote bag with some supplies, such as food and water and some clothes and valuables. Then she packed some more useful items on her body itself, disguising her slender royal frame. She rubbed some dirt on her face to look less regal, and packed in a fold of her dress a small, jeweled dagger from the royal armory. Fala tied up her hair with sticks and covered her head with a shawl. Waiting until she heard no sound, she slipped out of her room and into the halls.   
  
Fala walked down the halls with an unassuming, servile air. She was a wonderful actress, and she was almost to the egress when she heard a voice.   
  
"Servant, will you fetch my father to my chambers?"  
  
It was Hatshepsut! Fala whispered, in a grating voice, "Yes, my lady."  
  
Hatshepsut nodded. "I will say nothing, Fala, but I hope to see you again." Then she turned and left.  
  
Fala took a deep breath and resumed her journey.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a satisfying week. Nobody had recognized her, so Fala had walked the marketplace, the school, and trekked through the city. Days were enjoyable. Fala finally understood what it was to be normal, and she enjoyed it far more than royalty. It was on her tenth day that life went sour.  
  
Fala was buying bread in the market when some troops of soldiers came through. She immediately identified them as palace soldiers. She tried to slip away, but the entrances were blocked. One man began to speak, in a voice heavy with suggestion that he was superior the commoners. "Men and women, ten days ago the Princess Fala managed to escape the castle walls. Her father has been desolate, the Queen has tried to poison herself and Hatshepsut has kept to her chambers. Egypt may fall to ruin. We strongly suspect that she is here now. Anybody who finds her and brings her back will, I assure you, receive a large sum of money." There was a murmur of interest in the crowd.  
  
Fala began to desperately scan the crowd for an exit. She located one barred by but one man. She recognized her chance and tried to slip through.  
  
The man stopped her. "No passing, lady." He was far from the hub of the crowd, and attracted no attention. So she demanded, "Let me through!"  
  
He gasped. "Princess Fala! I would recognize you any day! I must bring you back!"  
  
"No!" screamed Fala. She had tasted freedom. It was too precious for her to let go of now. So Fala acted as only a desperate and momentarily insane person would act. She searched blindly through the folds of her dress, even as he was fastening an arm around her waist, and lifted her arm in an arc. Her knife penetrated skin, and he gave a shriek and dropped to the sand.  
  
Fala had only intended to hurt him so she could slip by. But instead, as fate would have it, Fala had accidentally severed the aorta, the main artery, of the faithful soldier. His blood was pumping out in spurts. He gurgled, rolled over and laid still. It took a timeless moment before Fala realized he was dead. She had committed her first murder.  
  
Another soldier had, by then, spotted her. He ran over. Fala had dropped the knife, horrified with herself. The new soldier recognized the dagger and tied her hands behind her back quickly and efficiently. Numb with the aftermath of murder, Fala followed along, docile.   
  
*****  
  
Fala was sitting in a sandy dungeon, awaiting certain death. She was no longer of use to anyone, and she would die for crimes against Egypt. It was inevitable. She didn't even hear the footfalls coming toward her cell.  
  
It was her father and sister. Her father was dressed in full Pharaoh robes, and her Hatshepsut's gown was worthy of an heiress to the throne. They both looked at her gravely. Then Hatshepsut sent her a fleeting look of love and understanding, and pain, and she turned and left.  
  
The Pharaoh began to speak, in a voice devoid of life or animation. "Fala, you have killed another man. I hereby disown you and proclaim that you will die in one week, before the sun sets. Let it be known that all criminals will face this judgment, no matter their connection to the Crown." He gave her a passive, disinterested look and turned. He was gone from her life.  
  
How Fala's life had changed since that fateful night she left the palace! Now she was but a convicted criminal, on death row. There was justice in Egypt, and Fala was facing it. She put her head between her knees and cried.  
  
She cried for what seemed like days. It may well have been, but Fala couldn't tell how much time had passed. There was no light in her cell. Sometimes guards came with food, which Fala ate, gingerly, and sometimes she collapsed and slept from sheer emotional strain. But once, she was sent something a bit different.  
  
"Criminal," said a guard distastefully but with glee, "you die in one day. We have sent you a fellow murderer to keep you company. Maybe you will kill each other." He chuckled.  
  
Fala had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out at the guard. The next moment a man was brutally thrown in. He was slammed into a wall. Fala was sure that she heard the sickening crack of broken bone, but the next moment, the man stood up, looking unhurt. He gave her a direct, unflinching stare.   
  
"So you are the False Princess Fala." He quirked an eyebrow. "I wish I could see you. How about some light?" In the vague dimness, she saw him make a gesture. All of a sudden, the chamber was filled with light.   
  
"How did you do that? Are you a magician?" asked Fala with awe. She could now get a better look at this man. He seemed about her age, with skin a shade lighter than her own and stunning emerald eyes. He had dark features and raven-black hair. Fala could not remember ever seeing such a handsome man.  
  
He laughed. "You're quite a beauty yourself, Fala. So lets get introduced. You are ex-Princess Fala, fated to die today, and I am Jager, to be executed at the same time." He took her hand and kissed it. "Now we are introduced."  
  
He was not only handsome, but also charming. Fala stifled a comment and asked, "What did you do wrong?"  
  
He grimaced. "I killed a few people. They keep on catching me, and I slip out of their grasp. I am the most seasoned murderer to pass through these walls, and I do pass through - again and again and again. No pitiful dungeon can keep me," he said scornfully.  
  
Fala could think of nothing with which to reply, so she simply said, "Oh really. How very interesting."  
  
He sighed. "I can feel your fear about your death. I will tell you stories, how is that?"  
  
She sniffed. "Stories? How very boring."  
  
He shrugged. "How about I start off, and then we switch off telling the story?"  
  
She nodded, satisfied. "Sounds good."  
  
Jager began. "Once upon a time, there was a... a vampire. He was five thousand years old, and he had seen even the Great Pyramids rise. Every few days he had to drink the blood of a human, or starve to death. But our vampire was bored with his existence, and he wanted novelty. So he decided to find a suitable fledgling, a human who he would turn to a vampire."  
  
Fala nodded. It was an entertaining and imaginative story. So she decided to add some romance to the story. "The vampire hid in the marketplace every day, waiting for a suitable fledgling," she added. "One day, he saw a beautiful young women. She wan as dark and beautiful as onyx, the most treasured of stones. He watched her, and knew that he wanted her to be his." Jager's face took on a decidedly suggestive look, so she quickly added, "His fledgling, I mean."  
  
Jager nodded now. He continued, "One day, he decided it was time to change her. So he walked up to her and confessed his love to her. 'My dear,' he said, 'I have watched you and idolized you. I love you.' The woman was shocked but very pleased, for he was handsome and had a regal air. A good marriage prospect. She nodded and said, 'yes, I will marry you.' Then he kissed her, making the bond formal."  
  
Fala said "But I thought he was going to change her to..." She stopped short when Jager's soft lips found hers.  
  
Fala was shocked, naturally. However, she was not altogether displeased. It was a lovely feeling. His lips moved down her jaw, to her neck. Then Fala felt a sharp stinging by her throat. "Stop, Jager! You're hurting me!"  
  
But he didn't stop. His lips didn't move, and she began to feel a sharp pain. It felt like... like her life leaving her body. She screamed and struggled. Jager held her down with two strong arms and sucked lightly.  
  
It was then that Fala realized what was happening. He was... he was sucking her blood out! She screamed and fought, but then the last of her life drained and she collapsed. The last image she saw was Jager cutting his hand open.  
  
*****  
  
Fala felt a strong liquid being pushed past her throat. She drank eagerly, for her throat was dry. She felt power streaming through her. Then, inexplicably, Fala felt her heart stop beating. She felt herself die.  
  
*****  
  
Fala awoke a few hours later. Jager was pacing the cell, looking worried. Quickly she experienced a sharp pain in her mind. How had she known his name? Who was he and where was she? Why wasn't she in the palace with Hatshepsut teasing the servants and laughing and running down the hall with streamers and...  
  
Jager spoke. "Welcome to my world, Fala."  
  
Fala spoke. "What did you do to me?"  
  
Jager laughed. "Did you think that you imagined that story? I made you think of it, all of it. It was my story. I am an ancient vampire, second oldest in my line, and I wanted a fledgling. Then I met you, in the marketplace. First I tried to capture you, you gave yourself and me away to the palace guards. I admired your attitude and strength, and I watched you, unseen. Before I knew it..." He paused. Evidently this was painful for him. "I love you, Fala. So I made you kill that man and brought you here to change you."  
  
Fala nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Jager looked shocked. "Thank you? I thought you would scream and yell and hate me forever!"  
  
Fala laughed cruelly. "No, Jager. I have always had a certain...fondness for causing pain in others. I was traumatized by murdering the soldier because I was not planning to; it seemed accidental, and I need control. You have given unto me the ultimate power, and I thank you. But I won't let you leave. Teach me the ropes of vampire life, Jager."  
  
Jager kissed her again, more passionately. "Gladly, fiery Fala."  
  
*****  
  
Fala stepped up to the palace, unseen by mortal eyes. Jager was next to her. Silently, she sent a powerful thought to the castle. Hatshepsut... come outside, you must come outside. Go to the Great Pyramid. Come! Come, Hatshepsut! You must come!   
  
A door opened and the girl began to walk like a zombie away. Fala nodded, satisfied. Then she walked to a torch and grabbed a stick from the ground. She lit a miniature torch and went to a part of the palace that would burn easily. She used her torch to set the wooden supports of the palace on fire. Then she turned and moved backwards to watch.  
  
Like a towering inferno, the fire crept up until the whole building was aflame. A guard screamed. Fala traveled over, using her mind, and sank her teeth into his neck, drinking his life force away. Then she stepped back and surveyed her handiwork.  
  
The whole palace was a pile of smoldering sand and ashes and bones. Fala nodded, satisfied, and signaled Jager to get ready to leave.  
  
*****  
  
Fala had enjoyed freedom before. Now, she felt it without bonds. She went wherever she wished, with only a thought; she did what she wanted. She could assume the shape of whatever animal she wished. Sometimes she fought with other vampires, sometimes she enjoyed her strength. She was powerful, even in the Vampiric world; her line, the Silver line, was the strongest line of vampires extant. Often, Fala stayed with Jager; she loved him even though it was not the gentle love from the heart that mortals felt. Only one other vampire could penetrate her shell of self-control.  
  
Aubrey.  
  
Fala loved Jager, without a doubt. Aubrey was changed some two thousand years after Fala and he was instantly stronger, smarter, and crueler than she. She hated him with a passion that was more than a bit connected to lust that she felt for him. Aubrey made her feel weak; Fala hated to feel weak. Once, he made her look weak in the middle of Mayhem, a vampiric town; for a month, vampires and witches beat down on her. Jager stayed clear. Fala was so angry that she went down to current Egypt, in the guise of Isis, Goddess of Love and Sex.  
  
She appeared in a temple and said, "I am Isis, bow before me, foolish mortals!"  
  
Instantly most fell to their feet. One man shook his head defiantly. "You are not Isis! She came to me in a vision, and you are not she. Do not bow before this impostor!"  
  
Fala sent a bolt of power at him that sent him staggering into a wall. Instantly, a murmur went through the crowd. Did you see that? She hurt him! Isis wouldn't hurt anyone, she can't be Isis! "Traitor! Impostor! Fake Goddess!" chanted the people. They started to throw stones at her.   
  
Fala had to dodge and move with her mind. The she recognized the man who had started all of this. Aubrey. Naturally. She let out a muted scream of rage and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
It took Fala nearly a thousand years to build back her respect in the vampiric community. She stayed in a position of power, satisfied, living with Jager, for a long time. Often she visited different civilizations. Once, she decided to visit the Aztecs.   
  
Fala brought herself to the temple of the Sun God. Three men were dragging a girl up the stairs. Fala saw the girl and instantly wanted to help her. She was beautiful and regal; she did not deserve this treatment. Fala recognized instantly that this girl was to be sacrificed to the Sun God to retain the Sun's power.   
  
Fala rebelled. This lovely, regal girl was to be killed? Fala saw herself in the girl. Other blood would be spilt.   
  
Fala walked up to the three men. One, inexplicably, fell down the hundreds of flights of stairs. Fala changed to a poisonous serpent and bit one; the last she immobilized and fed from. Then she turned to the girl. "I will not hurt you, Moira," she said, taking the girl's name from her mind. "I will change you to something more powerful, that can not be killed."  
  
Moira nodded, and whispered, "Thank you. For killing those bastards. They really had it coming." She smiled maliciously.  
  
Fala nodded and dipped her head. Moira would be her fledgling. Fala loved Moira, they would not part.  
  
*****  
  
Fala and her blood sister Moira lived together until the nineteenth century came. Then they split but remained friends, and Fala moved back in with Jager. Fala had lived a complicated but satisfying unlife as a vampire, filled with hatred, love, and blood and power. She did not know what the future would hold, but she knew it would be interesting.  
  
  
Author's note: Fala, Jager, Aubrey and Moira all belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, the writer of In the Forests of the Night and Demon in my View. Thanks to Arabella for her ideas. If anyone has any comments, please review or better yet email me. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
